ROMANCE OF THE MALE GODDES JAEJOONG
by Na U-Young92
Summary: Jung Yunho merupakan warga negara Korea terpesona akan indahnya Jepang, namun perhatiannya teralihkan pada suatu tontonan yang selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh banyak pria. Seperti apakah rupa sosok sang dewi yang selalu dibicarakan oleh kalangan pria dan gender apakah sang Dewi itu? REMAKE from manga's Yaoi Author Nitta .Y. YAOI/RATE M-NC21/END
1. Chapter 1

**ROMANCE OF THE MALE GODDES JAEJOONG**

Author/Writer : Na U-Young

Main Cast : YUNJAE Couple

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Historycal

Rate : M

Lenght : 2Shoot or 3Shoot

Warning : Underage not allowed! Yaoi phobic not allowed! Dont like dont read, no

flame, no bash, no war, Typo.

Sumarry : Jung Yunho merupakan warga negara Korea terpesona akan indahnya Jepang, namun perhatiannya teralihkan pada suatu tontonan yang selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh banyak pria. Seperti apakah rupa sosok sang dewi yang selalu dibicarakan oleh kalangan pria dan gender apakah sang Dewi itu?

Disclaimer : FF ini terisnpirasi oleh Author sensei Nitta Youka. Cerita asli hanya milik sang author sensei. Dan castnya bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam. Jaejoong umma milik Yunho Appa!

 **A/N : FF REMAKE KE-3! Dari author Nitta Youka sensei yang judul aslinya "Otoko Benten Endon Roku" karna ini FF remake maka sebagian besar cerita hampir sama dengan Manga tersebut. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang di ubah, tambah, kurangi, dikembangkan lagi berdasarkan ide saya, serta disesuaikan dengan castnya "YUNJAE". Mian... karna kemalasan saya dalam membuat FF baru dan hobby saya membaca manga tiap hari. Maka dari itu saya berniat buat FF remake dengan maksud sharing apa yang pernah aku baca sekaligus promosi Manga Daebak Author sensei. Silahkan menikmati...^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Isu menyebar terkait dengan gender sang Dewi. "Kau hanya memiliki satu kesempatan atau semuanya akan hilang".

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jepang**

Seorang Dewi bagaikan Sarasvati atau sebuah kecantikan seorang wanita merupakan kata-kata yang mudah di utarakan. Pada suatu waktu di tahun Meiji, orang-orang sedang ramai membicarakan suatu issu. Issu mengenai sang Dewi. Rumor itu menyatakan bahwa sang Dewi kecantikan itu adalah seorang pria muda.

Seorang pria dewasa nan tampan dengan kulit tan nya yang serasi dengan jas mahal miliknya. Berjalan menyusuri kawasan yang ramai akan aktivitas warga jepang yang sibuk melakukan jual-beli atau bisa disebut dengan pasar masyarakat. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan pada suatu tempat yang ramai dikerubuni oleh banyak pria.

"Hmm... sang Dewi Jaejoong" Gumamnya saat ia berhenti pada suatu rumah yang sedang ramai di adakan pergelaran acara prostutitusi. Seraya melepaskan topi hitamnya ia berjalan masuk, dan penasaran siapa gerangan sang Dewi itu.

"Ayo... Kemarilah... lihatlah acara ini. Ayo... Silahkan masuk! Jika anda masuk ke Jaejoong's Island, kalian akan mengetahui sebuah rahasia. Semunya akan terungkap... Ayoo... Silahkan masuk!" Seorang pria muda sibuk mempromosikan tentang keindahan dan gender asli sang Dewi Jaejoong. Mencari pelanggan atau penonton untuk melihat akan kecantikan yang luar biasa dari Dewi yang kini di kagumi banyak pria.

"Ayo masuklah di kawasan ini. Datanglah walau hanya sekilas atau beberapa saat untuk mengetahui apakah Jaejoong adalah seorang wanita, atau mungkin memiliki dua gender, ataukah Jaejoong bergender pria. Anda semua pasti akan terkejut! Ayo silahkan datang dan lihatlah sendiri. Hanya 30 sen!"

Sang Dewi kini menjadi pusat perhatian saat sosok indah itu duduk di tengah-tengah podium ruangan yang hanya duduk membelakangi penonton. Membuat penasaran bagaimanakah rupanya. Gender apakah sebenarnya yang dimiliki oleh sang Dewi atau yang disebut-sebut namanya yaitu Jaejoong. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian sang dewi melonggarkan kimono bermotif bunga nan indah hingga bahu putih dan mulus itu ter ekspose hingga memunculkan ke kaguman luar biasa. Para penonton semakin bersemangat dan menambah nominal uang untuk dapat melihat wajah ayu yang belum ditampakkan sang Dewi.

 **BLUSHH...**

Semua penonton terpaku akan kecantikan wajah sang Dewi saat ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kanan hingga menampakkan senyumannya yang menawan. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian para penonton bersorak senang saat sang dewi tersenyum pada mereka para pria hidung belang yang hanya menikmati keindahan ragawi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tiup! Tiup yang kencang! Ah... gaunnya terangkat!" Seorang pria paruh baya sibuk menyemangati temannya yang sedang meniupkan sebuah bambu untuk melihat bagian intim yang masih tertutupi kimono sang Dewi yang duduk melebarkan kakinya. Akibat tiupan pria tersebut yang nampak hanyalah hole pink sang Dewi saja.

"Aghh! Memalukan! Kenapa gaunnya turun dan menutupinya lagi!" Geram pria tersebut.

"Bagaimana Mr. Wanton. Ayolah pinjamkan aku bambunya... aku ingin mencobanya!" Teman pria paruh baya itu sangat bersemangat ingin melihat dan mengetahui gender asli sang Dewi.

"Damn! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya! Aku hanya ingin melihat barang sekilas bunga anggrek yang tersembunyi itu! Aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengaggung-anggungkan Jaejoong. Sehingga aku sering kemari"

"Huh! Bukankah rumornya ia adalah seorang pria?"

"Tidak masuk akal, idiot! Paha dalamnya yang putih dan hole pinknya yang ketat. Tidak mungkin ia adalah seorang pria. Dan jika ia adalah seorang pria, ia akan menjadi sang Dewi yang terkenal. Unik bukan?"

Seorang pria tampan hanya mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar percakapan pria paruh baya hidung belang itu. Namun, tatapannya tetap fokus pada objek yang masih setia melebarkan kakinya untuk di intip oleh para pria yang ingin mengetahui gender sang Dewi.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang asing itu lagi? Belakangan ini, ia sering sekali datang kemari. Menatap Jaejoong dengan minim ekspresi. Apa yang sebenarnya ia cari? Aku sangat penasaran." Ujar seorang pria dewasa bernama Junsu.

"Changmin... saat acara telah selesai. Tolong bawakan pria asing itu kemari."

"Eeh..."

"Karna aku mencium banyak uang..." Changmin terkejut mendengar penuturan sang kakak yang sedang mengintip dibalik tirai yang menghubungkan pada penonton yang sedang fokus pada sang Dewi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/DELETE**

 **Kalau berminat aku lanjutin...^^**

 **REVIEW PLEASE... SEMUANYA TERGANTUNG REVIEW READERS**

 **TINGGALKAN JEJAK...**

 **GOMAWO...**

 **-YJS-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : MIANHAEYO... MAAF... TEMAN-TEMAN. Kek nya epep ini "Romance Of The Male Goddes Jaejoong" gak bisa Young teruskan karna ada adegan SEKE aku lupaa ngasih warning'a... -_-"**

 **Pada gak mau kan SEKE... Kalo aku ngikut sesuai cerita di manga takut kalian gak suka. Mungkin malah membuat kalian shock. Daripada jaws drop lebih baik gak aku terusin ato ada solusi lain dari kalian. Padahal aku dah buat chap 2 nya, tapi.. doh... maaf banget aku gak jadi post. Hiks...** **. Kalau kalian pengen tau cerita aslinya bisa baca sendiri manga yang aku remake di search & baca manganya dengan judul "Otoko Benten Enbun Roku". Mohon maaf dan pengertiannya, aku yakin setelah kalian liat & baca manganya sampe kelar kalian bakal ngerti maksudku. Manganya 1shoot kok. Lain kali kalau ada manga yang bagus, akan aku translate/remake pengganti ini tapi dengan main castnya YUNJAE. Mohon maaf & pengertiannya. Gumawo... *Bow**

 **Makasih yang udah FAV & FOLLOW.^^V**

 **Spesial Thanks buat yang review : Ruixi1, Akira lia, Whirlwind27, Kuminosuki, , Deheaniyuu, Nabratz, Apriliany Ardeta, Guest, Alby, Asroy, JongiDo, Jaelous. Follow & Fav: Tatsuki 1988, Mandakyumin, Boobearchangkyu, Anara17, Akira Lia, Kim Rin Sung, Jung Hyo Ra, Hanra721, Emilykim2408, Edly Zhang, Avanrio11, Artemis Jung, Aprilany Ardeta, Suira seans. K0j3t4, Yuurichi Harumi, Ryeosung09, Paul878, Casshiper Jung, 0212echy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-KALSEL, 2015-**


	3. Chapter 3

**ROMANCE OF THE MALE GODDES JAEJOONG**

Author/Writer : Na U-Young

Main Cast : YUNJAE Couple

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Historycal

Rate : M

Lenght : 2shoot/END

Warning : Underage not allowed! Yaoi phobic not allowed! Dont like dont read, no

flame, no bash, no war, Typo, NC SCENE.

Disclaimer : FF ini terisnpirasi oleh Author sensei Nitta Youka. Cerita asli hanya milik sang author sensei. Dan castnya bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam. Jaejoong umma milik Yunho Appa!

 **A/N : FF REMAKE KE-3! Dari author Nitta Youka sensei yang judul aslinya "Otoko Benten Endon Roku" sekaligus promosi Manga Daebak Author sensei. Silahkan menikmati...^^v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREV CHAPTER**

"Apa yang dilakukan orang asing itu lagi? Belakangan ini, ia sering sekali datang kemari. Menatap Jaejoong dengan minim ekspresi. Apa yang sebenarnya ia cari? Aku sangat penasaran." Ujar seorang pria dewasa bernama Junsu.

"Changmin... saat acara telah selesai. Tolong bawakan pria asing itu kemari."

"Eeh..."

"Karna aku mencium banyak uang..." Changmin terkejut mendengar penuturan sang kakak yang sedang mengintip dibalik tirai yang menghubungkan pada penonton yang sedang fokus pada sang Dewi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2 START!**

Sore hari hampir menjelang senja, di kediaman yang tadinya ramai akan beberapa puluh pasang mata yang beramai-ramai menyaksikan keindahan sang Dewi itu mulai terlihat lenggang dan sepi karna acara itu hanya berlangsung saat matahari berada diatas kepala kita hingga sebelum matahari tenggalam.

"Ah... itu sangat bagus Yunho-ssi, design yang tidak biasa dengan tatanan mother-of-pearl" Junsu memuji akan indahnya perhiasan berupa logam bulat dengan gambar menyerupai burung ditengahnya dan dihiasi dengan taburan mutiara yang menggantung didekat kantong celana mahal milik pria tampan Jung Yunho. Pria tampan itu ikut berjalan mengikuti Junsu untuk duduk di ruang tamu untuk berbincang.

"Ah benar Junsu-ssi, benda ini menginspirasiku untuk memulai karir di bidang perdagangan luar negri. Orientalism lah yang sudah membuatku tertarik, tapi semenjak aku tiba disini aku langsung terpikat dengan Jepang. Dan untuk benda ini aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang sebagai kenang-kenangan."

"Hmm... aku mengerti. Bahkan anda berbicara bahasa Jepang sudah selancar ini. Jadi aku yakin anda bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah."

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku mengimpikan bisa mengunjungi negara ini, jadi aku belajar untuk memahaminya."

"Dari luar negri, hmm... kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah ini sudah akhir zaman." Junsu tertawa pelan saat mendengar penuturan Yunho yang sangat menyukai Jepang, ya walaupun ia juga bukan warga asli Jepang namun ia dan Yunho sama-sama berasal dari negara yang sama.

"Jadi, ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Junsu-ssi?"

"Ah... tidak aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang saja denganmu. Uhm.. kau tau, pemerintahan yang baru telah memberi peringatan dan melarang pergelaran acara yang berbau sex seperti..."

 **SREET...**

Terdengar suara pintu yang digeser kasar oleh seseorang yang membukanya, hingga sosok indah itu berdiri dan melihat siapa tamunya hari ini.

"Uughh..." Seketika Junsu mencengkram erat keningnya sakit dan menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengaduh kesakitan akibat suara berisik dari pintu yang digeser Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong! Bisakah kau sedikit lebih anggun eoh!" Junsu membalikan posisi duduknya dan menatap kesal pada sang adik sambil memegang keningnya.

Yunho mengikuti arah pandang Junsu pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

 **DEG...**

Seolah tercekat karna air liur yang ada ditenggorokan Yunho serasa sulit untuk ditelan, sosok yang ia lihat tadi siang adalah Jaejoong sang Dewi yang di elu-elu kan banyak pria. Kini Jaejoong hanya menggenakan kimono sederhana tanpa ukiran apapun, wajah tanpa make up, rambut panjang yang di ikat kebelakang. Benar, kecantikannya tidak pernah diragukan meski dengan penampilan biasa seperti ini. Tubuh ramping itu terlihat sangat menggoda bagi siapa saja yang ingin merengkuhnya.

"Apa aku akan bercinta dengan pria foreigner itu, hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tangan kanannya menutup kembali pintu yang ia buka tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Yunho dan memasang wajah yang dingin dan tenang.

"Sekarang? Hey Jaejoong ah, tunggu sebentar..." Junsu mencoba menghentikan Jaejoong yang berbicara seenaknya dan pria cantik itu langsung membuka sebuah pintu yang terletak disudut ruangan ini yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar dengan tatanan indah dan rapi bagaikan kamar yang dikhususkan untuk pasangan yang akan melakukan first night-nya.

"Ituu..."

 **DEG...**

Yunho melebarkan matanya saat Jaejoong berjalan santai memasuki kamar itu. Sungguh apa-apa-an ini. Ia tidak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan Jaejoong barusan.

"Junsu-ssi... apa maksud dari semua ini eoh?"

"Jaejoong-ah... kumohon... kami masih sedang berdiskusi." Junsu mengusak rambutnya kesal karna sikap Jaejoong yang keras kepala tidak menuruti apa yang ia rencanakan. Well... Jaejoong adalah tipe yang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau berbicara dengannya. Berada dikamar ini lah kita akan mendapatkan jawaban dari keinginannya." Ujar Jaejoong santai sambil melonggarkan tali pengikat kimononya.

"Bukannya kau pria yang datang di acara tidak senonoh-ku dan menatapku dengan tatapan mesum? Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana mudahnya mumbujukmu untuk datang kemari saat sang master dari acara yang kau tonton hari ini memberikan dirinya seutuhnya untuk mendekatimu. Heh... sudah terlambat untuk berpura-pura. Well... bisakah kita memulainya?" Tanya Jaejoong seraya melepaskan kimononya hingga melorot sebatas pantatnya yang mulus dan putih milik Jaejoong jangan lupakan dadanya yang sintal. Jaejoong menyeringai menatap Yunho dari arah samping yang kini memblushing-terpaku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. *Jaejoong melepaskan kimononya dengan posisi berdiri membelakangi Yunho^ ^

"Aa... Aku permisi..." Ujar Yunho kesal dan mulai beranjak mendekati pintu hendak keluar.

"Oh... tidak kumohon Yunho-ssi. Sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi lagi. Silahkan menikmati, dan bila kau menceritakan pada kerabatmu akan hal ini, kau bisa menceritakannya tentang kepuasanmu atas sex yang akan kau nikmati hari ini."

 **DEG...**

Yunho terkejut dengan perkataan junsu yang masih memasang senyum manis penuh arti dan terlihat santai saat mengatakan kegiatan inti dari undangan perjamuannya.

"Ck... tidak akan ada cerita yang berlebihan seperti ini! Sebuah hiburan yang disebut dengan sodomi diantara pria malah akan merusak tubuh!"

"Hahaa... merusak tubuh? Kata-katamu itu sangat berlebihan Yunho-ssi."

"Berlebihan atau tidak, kebejatan seperti ini tidak bisa ditoleransi! Kehidupan sosial akan runtuh! Aku paham sanksi yang pernah dijatuhkan pada sebuah negara untuk mengentikan kegiatan seperti ini."

"Jung Yunho! mengapa kau melebih-lebihkan hal ini eoh?" Junsu menatap nyalang Yunho yang terus mengeluarkan ceramahnya yang sangat memuakan ditelinga Junsu.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan padaku jika seorang Jaejoong juga menikmati perannya sendirian eoh? Ia harus mengembalikan beberapa hutang, dan orang itu kini akan menjadi milik mu. Itulah alasan mengapa kau ku undang kesini. Tolonglah ia..."

 **DEG DEG...**

Saat membalikan tubuhnya, Yunho terkejut bukan main. Yang ia lihat kini adalah Jaejoong yang sudah bertelanjang bulat, memposisikan dirinya tidur miring, dengan kaki yang mengangkang dan terlihat sangat menantang. GREAT! Jaejoong ternyata memanglah seorang pria dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat cantik melebihi dari wanita pada umumnya. Organ yang berada diselangkangan Jaejoonglah yang menjadi jawabannya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, kini Jaejoong malah semakin menggoda Yunho dengan memasukkan jarinya pada hole sempit berwarna pink dan basah akibat krim yang dioleskan Jaejoong pada holenya sendiri.

"Huh? Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk memuaskan diriku sendiri. Aku menyukainya. Dengan begini makanan akan selalu tersedia diatas meja dan aku juga bisa membantu kakakku." Yunho kini sedikit mengerti apa yang diinginkan kedua bersaudara ini. Ya, mereka menginginkan uang darinya demi kelangsungan hidup mereka dengan menjajakan tubuh Jaejoong yang indah. Junsu tersenyum dan menganggukan wajahnya saat Yunho menuntut sebuah penjelasan darinya.

"Dengan membiarkan sesuatu merasuki di bagian sensitifku ini malah akan membantuku untuk bertahan hidup." Ujar Jaejoong sambil terus mengeluarkan-masukkan jarinya pada holenya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kakakku lah yang sudah mengajariku bagaimana cara mengatakan ini pada kostumer agar mereka mau membayarku dengan uang yang banyak hanya untuk mencicipi tubuhku."

"...!"

"Kalian bersaudara? Apa kalian gila eoh? Sangat mengerikan!"

"Hmm... kata-kata mu sangat bertentangan Yunho-ssi." Ujar Junsu menyeringai.

 **GREP...**

Dengan sangat tidak sopan Junsu mencengkram junior Yunho dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan tanganmu. Kau menjijikan!" Yunho berusaha melepaskan tangan Junsu yang dengan cekatan melepaskan jas mahalnya.

"Makanan yang enak sudah tersedia dihadapan mu Yunho-ssi. Sekarang bersikaplah dengan baik dan berpestalah dengan daging yang segar." Junsu terus mengucapkan kalimat perumpamaan bahwa makanan yang segar itu adalah adiknya Jaejoong dan terus berusaha menanggalkan pakaian Yunho satu persatu.

"Kau adalah tipe orang yang ingin benar sendiri eoh? Peraturan telah dibuat dan pada politik yang baru akan terbalik perannya. Sehingga hal ini dapat mengubah diri mereka sendiri menjadi kebalikannya menjadi seseorang yang rakus akan sex dengan sesama pria. Jika mereka dapat melakukan itu, mengapa aku harus mennyesal dengan berbuat seperti ini?" Jaejoong meletakkan botol keramik yang berisi krim dilantai samping kasur yang ia tiduri sambil terus menatap Yunho yang masih memberontak.

"Itu berbeda!" Ujar Yunho menyanggah.

"Mereka mengklaim milik mereka sendiri itulah bedanya, saat mereka sudah menginginkan laki-laki lain yang telah menjadi hasratnya. Keinginan yang menjijikan. Apakah ada jalan untuk melarikan diri dari kota ini?" Ujar Junsu menyeringai.

 **BRUK...**

Tubuh Yunho terasa lunglai kala ia merasa ketakutan menatap wajah junsu yang terlihat menyeramkan baginya. Melihat Yunho yang sudah terjatuh dilantai, dengan cepat Junsu merangkulnya dan mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja putih milik Yunho.

"Akan sangat bagus lagi jika kau diam Mr. Jung, semenjak kedatanganmu di negara ini. Dan kau tidak bisa menyalahkan untuk cara bercinta yang satu ini, dimana saat seorang pemain sandiwara murahan ini membuka baju mahal milik anda. Disamping itu, ini adalah jepang. Kau tau, inilah tempat dimana ikatan spesial terjadi antar sesama pria dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Semakin banyak negara, semakin banyak kebudayaan, itulah istilah. Disinilah negara yang memiliki jalan cepat untuk memperoleh keinginan dari hasratmu itu. Lihatlah..." Junsu membalikan tubuh Yunho agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan Jaejoong yang masih setia menggoda Yunho dengan mengusap-usap hole nya seduktif.

 **BLUSH...**

Wajah Yunho kembali memerah dengan keringat yang menetes membasahi kening hingga lehernya, hingga tanpa sadar Junsu sudah membuka pending dan resleting Yunho agar mempermudah Yunho jika ia benar-benar tergoda untuk segera merasuki Jaejoong.

"Lihatlah pada pintu surga itu, opening itu berkedut-kedut nakal, ayolah... apa yang kau tunggu Yunho-ssi." Ujar Junsu.

"Kemarilah tuan... kemari... mendekatlah padaku..."

 **Tes...**

Keringat Yunho mengucur dari pelipisnya, dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga memandang takjub antara ketakuan dan ingin saat melihat Jaejoong yang terus menggodanya dengan suara yang mengalun merdu dan pasrah. Hingga membuat Yunho seolah-olah terhipnotis dan telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tubuh yang kini tak lagi mengenakan jas mahal itu sudah naked total sama seperti Jaejoong. Ia mulai tergoda dan merangkak mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah mengangkangkan kakinya lebar.

"Persilahkanlah aku untuk membantumu sedikit tuan." Tanpa sungkan Junsu mengarahkan junior tegang Yunho yang panjang dan besar mendekat pada opening Jaejoong. Yunho tidak menghiraukan Junsu yang memegang juniornya dan membantu memasukkannya pada hole ketat milik pria cantik yang masih tersenyum menggodanya.

 **JLEB!**

"Aaarrghhh!" Jaejoong meringis perih saat kepala junior Yunho mulai memasuki openingnya.

"Aah... guuh... ngghh... amazing! Holenya mencengkram milik ku dengan sangat kuat dan ketat. Aah..." Yunho mendesah keenakan saat merasakan pengalaman yang luarbiasa seperti ini.

"Heh... bisakah kau bandingkan antara wanita dengan pengalaman menarik seperti ini? Disamping itu, Jaejoongpun menikmati sensasi ini dan he loves getting fuck even more. Hey... juniormu sudah berada pada tempat yang tepat untuk segera bergerak. Sekarang bergeraklah didalam surgamu ini." Ujar Junsu yang sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada junior Yunho.

"Ngghh..." Yunho mulai menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya dengan keras dan kasar guna mencari kenikmatan yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Terus... dan terus ia keluar-masukkan juniornya bagaikan orang yang kesetanan.

"Hyaaa... aahh... tu.. ann... sakkitt... ughhh... ngghhh..." Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan rasa perih akibat kekasaran Yunho dalam menghentak-hentakkan junior besarnya kedalam hole pink Jaejoong. Ia gerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan, mencengkram erat pada bahu Yunho hingga memerah luka. Sungguh... ia cukup kewalahan dengan sikap Yunho yang tanpa henti menggenjotinya, sesakit apapun yang ia terima Jaejoong tak ingin menghentikan pergerakkan Yunho yang menikmati holenya dengan sangat rakus karna ia pun menginginkan sesuatu yang mahal dari Yunho.

"Relaxlah tuan... apakah anda sudah keluar.. ahh... ahhh... nngghh...?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil berusaha menahan desahannya. Dan ia mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggang Yunho untuk memperat tautan meraka.

"Nghh..." Yunho terlalu fokus dan terus mengeluarkan-masukkan juniornya dengan tempo yang cepat hingga membuat Jaejoong ikut tehentak keras bergesekan dengan kasur yang semakin tak beraturan bentuknya.

Disamping permainan panas Yunho dan Jaejoong ternyata masih ada Junsu yang masih setia menyaksikan pergerumulan panas adiknya dan si pria tampan Jung Yunho. Lalu ia mulai menyalakan sebuah lampu penerangan yang mirip dengan lentera namun berbentuk persegi empat yang disisinya transparan karna tak terasa hari sudah mulai menggelap.

"Ahh... tidak. Bukan saatnya aku keluar, tidak... tidak akan... aahh..." Yunho masih terus melesakkan miliknya pada tubuh Jaejoong hingga tubuh Jaejoong terhentak keras seirama dengan hujaman Yunho pada holenya.

"Hyaaa... aah... aahh... tuaan... aarghhh... ngghh..."

Yang mengejutkan adalah Yunho mulai menyukai pengalaman sex seperti ini dan ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan spermanya sekarang juga. Ingat ia tidak ingin permainan yang memabukan ini selesai dengan cepat. Ini terlalu nikmat baginya.

"Apakah ini nikmat tuan? Ngghh... aah... aah..." Jaejoong mencengkram erat punggung lebar Yunho yang tiada henti menghentak-hentakkan juniornya.

"Ahh... enak... ini benar-benar nikmat... uugh...!" Yunho mengangkat sedikit paha Jaejoong agar mempermudahkannya untuk memasukan miliknya lebih dalam lagi.

"Aaargghh... so deep... aahh..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku, aku tau perkataanku malah akan menyusahkanmu. Tapi kau tidak membenci orang oriental sepertiku bukan? Karena aku hanya datang untuk mengunjungi negara-negara yang jaraknya sangat jauh. Terlebih, kau tidak menyadari seberapa besar kehangatan dari temanmu ini yang sangat berarti untukmu. Aku harus segera kembali ke negara ku. Kumohon terimalah ini sebagai kenang-kenangan. Aku ragu apakah aku bisa kembali lagi ke Korea. Tapi jangan lupakan aku Yunho-ssi."

Cuplikan memori singkat kembali muncul dibenak Yunho ditengah kenikmatan dan kesakitan yang ia rasakan pada sekujur tubuhnya. Seorang sahabat yang sangat berharga telah meninggalkannya dan menyisakan rasa kesepian dan kekososngan yang ada pada dirinya selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut di kediaman Jaejoong, suasana juga terasa semakin menyepi namun suara jangkriklah yang mampu memecahkan heningnya malam.

"Akhirnya... ia menyerah juga. Ia tertangkap dan masuk kedalam jaringku, hal yang sama terjadi dengan pria-pria yang lainnya. Ia jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk mencari dan membeli barang dagangan yang langka. Dan sekarang dengan iming-iming uang yang besar mampu memenangkan hati sang bintang pertunjukan bukan?" Junsu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang duduk diantara kursi kayu sambil menekukkan kaki sebelah kanan dengan kaki sebelah kiri yang menjuntai kebawah hingga memperlihatkan paha dalamnya yang putih akibat kimono yang terbuka.

"Bukankah memang seharusnya aku melakukan ini? Aku bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang pajangan yang akan dipertontonkan oranglain."

"Hanya karena pemerintahan yang baru melarang dan mengancamku dengan cara membungkamku. Heh... itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Lagipula tidak ada yang harus dikatakan. Bukankah acara prostitusi seperti ini merupakan bagian dari sebuah kebudayaan. Dan pemerintahan ingin mengubahnya. Mengapa mereka malah ingin melakukan hal seperti itu? Tapi, jika kau menentang mereka kau akan dipenjarakan. Bukannya kau bilang pada dirimu sendiri jika rupa mu akan bertambah maskulin hingga acara itu dimulai?"

"Acara itu akan segera ditutup, mereka akan memaksakan kita untuk menutupnya. Jadi, yang bisa aku lakukan adalah dengan menjual tubuhku dimalam hari untuk mendapatkan uang. Ini adalah kehidupanku. Pemerintah tidak bisa mengatakan padaku bagaimana cara untukku bertahan hidup."

"Well... apakah kau sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan lagi Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan memainkan perhiasan logam milik Yunho dengan smirk penuh arti "Hyung... Bukankah benda ini cukup mirip dengan lambang keluarga kita hyung? Hn... entah bagaimana setelah bercinta dengannya, aku merasa telah melakukan kesalahan padanya dengan perbuatan yang tidak lazim seperti ini. Tetapi generasi seperti dia haruslah merasakan apa yang seharusnya mereka rasakan selagi ia bisa mendapatkannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apaa...!" Yunho terdiam mematung, ia terkejut saat mendapati tempat pergelaran prostitusi Jaejoong ditutup. Memang setelah kejadian kemarin malam ia telah dibuat marah, kecewa dan kehilangan jati diri setelah ia merasa dipermalukan sebagai seorang pria oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Ini bagaimana bisa terjadi? Padahal aku baru saja kesini kemarin. Tolong seseorang katakan padaku kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Dimana mereka?" Yunho melemparkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan mencari seseorang yang mau menjelsakan hal ini padanya.

"Maaf, permisi tuan..." Yunho langsung membalikan badannya saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

 **DEG...**

Yunho ingat pria ini adalah salah satu pekerja yang ikut dalam mempromosikan acara prostistusi sang Dewi Jaejoong kemarin.

"Kau! Dimana Jaejoong sekarang! Aku yakin ia telah mencuri barang berharga milikku. Apa kau kemari ingin mengembalikannya?"

"Ah... tuan tunggu dulu... ini..." Pria itu memberikan secarik kertas pada Yunho dan disambut Yunho dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ini?"

"Ah... aku tidak tau isinya tuan... aku hanyalah pekerja rendahan karna aku tidak bisa membaca. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu saja tuan, kalau Junsu-san dan Jaejoong-sama sudah pergi ke Korea dengan menjadi seorang mahasiswa dan kembali pada keluarga mereka. Uhhm... Baiklah, majikanku sudah menungguku. Aku harus segera pulang." Pria itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih fokus pada beberapa deretan kaliamat disurat itu.

"Hey... tunggu... Bisa kau katakan dimana Jaejoong sekarang? Aku harus berbicara padanya!"

"Mungkin Jaejoong-sama akan segera kembali sebagai seorang Dewi di pergelaran berikutnya. Tapi untuk sementara ini Jaejoong-sama berhenti dari acara itu demi kebaikannya. Mungkin ia kembali lagi menjadi sang Dewi saat ia ingin melihat lagi pria yang telah menonton acaranya. Ya seperti itu tuan. Seseorang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tulus yang berasal dari hati ia sangat menyukainya, maksud saya ia sangat menyukai pria itu. Jaejoong-sama ingin kau mengetahuinya jika kesempatan ini adalah kesempatan terakhir seumur hidupnya. Karna ia tidak tahu seberapa lama ia akan bertahan hidup pada kehidupannya dikemudian hari."

 **DEG...**

"Hiduplah sebagaimana kita menyukai apa yang kita sukai selama kita masih bisa mendapatkannya." Itulah potongan kalimat Jaejoong dari secarik kertas yang ia baca. Entah mengapa Yunho merasakan kepalanya pusing, hingga ia tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang terhuyung kebelakang. Ia merasakan sesak pada dadanya, terlebih ia merasa sangat menyesal dan tidak percaya jika Jaejoong sudah pergi meninggalkan Jepang.

'Penyesalan memang tidak mudah pudar begitu saja, jika aku mengatakan sejujurnya dari awal jumpa mungkin aku tidak akan terlambat. Aku menyesal karna aku juga telah jatuh cinta padanya.'

Yunho berjalan dengan perasaan hampa meninggalkan kediaman Jaejoong yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Sahabat dan pria cantik yang ia kagumi yaitu sang Dewi Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu... Kim Jaejoong..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

END? Ini end? Ngambang-ngegantung? Iya... Young sadar kok. Emang cerita di manga-nya kek gini. Cuman aku suka ajah sama posisi Jaejoong sebagai pria cantik & menawan yang misterius menurut young. Next FF akan aku usahakan lebih bagus lagi. Sequel? XD

Oya... hmm... adakah yang berminat dengan FF remake young yang Un Carnet De Bal kisah cinta YunJae yang dikaitkan dengan moment dansa-nya yang sangat berkesan. Dan FF Jaejoong Weakness tentang tahi lalat Jaejoong yang sensitif dan mudah terangsang jika Yunho yang menyentuhnya? Kalau ada aku lanjutkan juga FF'a tapi entah kapan... yang lain juga nunggak FF'a... wkwkwk... Sekian ya... Maaf banget ini... doh... bingung bilangnya. Terimakasih ya..^ ^

Buat yang Review, Follow & Fave gumawo...^ ^

Young mau balas Review kalian :

 **Mandakyumin** : Ini udah aku lanjut  & end. Makasih ya udah baca...^ ^

 **Yikyung** : Ini aku lanjutin... makasih ya udah baca^ ^

 **Edlyn Zhang** : Hooh ini dah lanjut  & end..^ ^ makasih ya...

: SEKE? Cowo yang posisi'a bisa jadi seme ato uke...

 **Jaejoonghater** : Iyah bener kok cowo yang punya 2 posisi yaitu seme  & uke. Ini dilanjut... makasih ya...^ ^

 **Guest** : Lanjut kok... karna permintaan'a banyak yg pengen dilanjut...^ ^

 **Jaelouse** : Huaa... maaf buat kamu kecewa. Tapi ini aku lanjutin  & end. Iyah makasih yah udah baca FF yunjae ini. Next remake aku usahakan lebih bagus lagi^ ^

 **Hanra721** : Huaaa... aku salut sama kamu. Antusias banget sama manga remake aku yang kek beginian. Iyah... aku tinggal di kalsel. Kekeke... ini Young lanjutin  & end. Hooh makasih udah baca yah & karna kata-katamu buat aku tersentuh... (?) hhaa... Iyah, terimakasih udah nge-review ^ ^

 **Akiramia44** : Oke, ini udah lanjut  & end. Makasih ya...^ ^


End file.
